witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious assassin
|Hair_color = Bald |Eye_color = Amber |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Profession = Witcher |Affiliations = School of the Viper Kingslayers |Abilities = Swordmanship Alchemy Signs |Appears_games = }}The "mysterious assassin" (d. September ) was a witcher of the School of the Viper and the first member of the Kingslayers to attempt to kill King Foltest, albeit he was unsuccessful. Geralt, who was in the process of receiving his reward for destroying Salamandra and removing Jacques de Aldersberg, was in the castle when the assassin made his move. An intense sword fight played out between the two since he was skilled in fighting using two swords before Geralt killed the would-be assassin. Biography Early life Since the Viper School is located in the southern part of the Continent, it is possible that he was born somewhere in the Nilfgaardian Empire. At some point in his childhood, he was taken in by the Viper witchers and subjected to the trials which mutated him into a being with nearly superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. While training, he became friends with other trainees, namely Auckes, Serrit, and Letho, and later on they tried to bring back glory to their school.Mateusz Tomaszkiewicz: "He was their friend and present at Hanged Man's Tree" During winter 1269, the foursome helped Geralt track down King of the Wild Hunt since the former saved Letho from a slyzard while on the Path. They initially fought against the Wild Hunt but later, Geralt exchanged himself for Yennefer. Geralt then asked the foursome to look after Yennefer before departing with the Wild Hunt. However, the witcher and his friends ended up in a Nilfgaardian jail when Yennefer, suffering from amnesia, began to cause trouble for the group. Despite this, the witchers were approached by Imperator Emhyr var Emreis, who offered to rebuild their school if they sowed chaos in for him in the Northern Kingdoms. Attempt to kill Foltest In September 1270, he managed to enter the Temerian Royal Palace in Vizima just when Geralt, who shortly after their last meeting lost his memory, was in the process of receiving his reward for destroying Salamandra and removing the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose, Jacques de Aldersberg, from power. He snuck past all the guards, killing two of them in the process and almost killed King Foltest if the king hadn't been wearing heavy armor when Geralt rushed to the king's aid. The two fought but Geralt managed to get the upper hand and killed the assassin. Legacy }} Immediately after his death, he was searched over by royal medics in the palace until they passed his body to Triss Merigold. She did the autopsy and learned that he could see in the dark and his age could not be identified, but nothing more. He also wore no medallion. Associated quest *Returning Memories Videos File:The Witcher - Outro HD (English) File:The Witcher 2 - Fighting the Wild Hunt (Memory 5 5) Gallery Gwent cardart nilfgaard viper witcher.jpg|Gwent card art Mysterious assassin concept.png|First concept art of him fighting Geralt. Mysterious assassin concept second.png|Second concept art. Mysterious assassin concept third.png|Third concept art. References cs:??? "královrah" ru:Безымянный ведьмак Category:Witchers Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters